


do you know what day it is?

by deadratz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadratz/pseuds/deadratz
Summary: Will doesn't think they need to celebrate Valentine's Day to prove their love, but Hannibal wants to celebrate anyway.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	do you know what day it is?

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue based heavily off [this](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeLeuHLq/) tik tok.

“Will, darling?” Hannibal asks, walking into the room where Will keeps his fishing gear. Will is sitting at his table tying a new fly. He bends slightly and wraps his arms around Will from behind and Will turns his head to kiss Hannibal’s cheek, then turns back to his task.

“Yes, Hannibal?” Will asks when it’s apparent Hannibal is waiting for him to answer before continuing. 

“Do you know what day it is?” Hannibal asks, rubbing his face into Will’s neck, leaving light kisses. 

Will spins his chair around and Hannibal lets go of him so he can do so. He spreads his legs so Hannibal can stand between them, and Hannibal sets his hands on Will’s shoulders, looking down at him and waiting for an answer. 

“Sunday? Sunday,” Will nods. He pushes his glasses up so he can see Hannibal through them, sees the faint fond smile on Hannibal’s face. 

“And what is special about this Sunday in particular?” Hannibal asks.

Will’s face goes blank, then a look of horror overtakes it. 

“It’s not your birthday, is it?”

“No,” Hannibal whispers with a quiet laugh. When it is apparent Will still doesn’t know, Hannibal prompts him, drawing the word out. “Valen-”

“Valentine’s Day?” Will sighs. “Hannibal, we have never celebrated Valentine’s Day.”

Hannibal frowns. It’s not like he’s never wanted to, they just haven’t.

“We’ve been together for six years. I broke you out of prison, we raised a kid together- who you killed might I add, and I’m still with you. We have four dogs together. If that doesn’t prove my love, then let’s go get a fifth dog.”

Hannibal’s face drops. Will just laughs, loud. 

“Got you there, didn’t I? You wanna celebrate Valentine’s Day? Tell me. Don’t expect me to know, idiot,” Will says. 

Anyone else calling Hannibal an idiot would be placed on the butcher’s block, but Will says it with a smile, then lifts one of Hannibal’s hands off his shoulders to kiss his knuckles. 

“I want to celebrate Valentine’s Day,” Hannibal whispers. 

“You have someone in mind?” Will asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Always,” Hannibal whispers, leaning down to kiss Will once. 

“I’ll go get the murder suits, you get the scalpels, then,” Will says, pushing out of his chair. “And go start the car and turn up the heat, it’s cold as shit outside.”

And celebrate, they do. They also get another dog. 


End file.
